The QQC: the new adventures
by MyLittlePoke
Summary: Based off of Minecraft N00b adventures Nickolas Mew joins Moonstone and her brother Blue Star to defeat the evil Diamond Tiara. With Moonstones extensive knowledge, Blue Stars Heroic attitude, And Nickolas's fighting skills they just might defeat her.
1. Ch 1 bio and facts

Nickolas

Species: Mew

Sex: Male

Age: 16

Accessories: T-shirt, Blue Pants

Personality: Relaxed

Siblings: none

Others: Chubby, Gold-ish grey spots

Moonstone Sparkle 

Species: Umbreon Evolutionaryrio (Part lucario Part Eeveelution)

Sex: Female

Age: 17

Accessories: Ring necklace, Purple jumpsuit

Personality: Smart and Loyal

Siblings: Blue Star (Adopted Brother) Glimmer Night (Twin Brother)

Others: none

Blue Star

Species: Keldeo

Sex: Male

Age: 15

Accessories: Sword

Personality: Bold and Heroic

Siblings: Moonstone (Adoptive Sister) Glimmer Night (Adoptive Brother)

Others: none


	2. Ch 2 the beginning

It was a beautiful summer morning the sun was rising from the west side on horizon and the clouds were drifting through the sky. Then from the south a white mew with a green shirt, blue pants and gold grey spots on its body was travailing to the main city of Canter quest. Then he realized he wasn't alone. Out of nowhere a Keldeo popped right out of the ground and said, "The sun rises once more now I can build my roller coaster."

Then a lucario that had the color schemes of a umbreon came out next to him and said, "We barely survived those changelings last night, we can't defend our self's and you want to build pointless contraptions." She looked up and saw the white Mew. "Oh hello who are?"

He floated down gently in front of them and said, "I'm Nickolas who are you two?"

She got out of her hold and said, "My name is Moonstone Sparkle but you can just call me Moonstone and this is my brother."

The keldeo got up and said, "They call me Blue, Blue Star but you can call me Blue Star." He gave a slight chuckle at the end of his sentence.

"So how did you get here" asked Moonstone.

"I just flew here from the southern side," He explained "and I heard that there was a really well built community on the other side. Have you been there by chance?"

"No but we do seek refuge" Moonstone answered. "We have be digging around collecting rare blocks but all we found was coal."

"Well you two are welcome to travel with me" said Nickolas.

"Sure" Moonstone agreed.

"Alright lets lock and load" said Blue Star. They all started traveling east toward they're destination. It was a long painful journey especially when your with Blue Star. They were all traveling 10 hours and Blue Star was ranting about what they need. "Hey do you know what we need sis?" asked Blue Star.

"Surprise me" said Moonstone sarcastically.

"Motorcycles" yelled Blue Star. Moonstone gave a annoyed groan this wasn't the first time he annoyed her with his crazy ideas. She don't even trust him with a drivers license. The sun was starting to set near the east horizon and the stars and moon were coming out.

"Boys the sun is setting and we don't have anything to build with" said Moonstone,"we should start building a shelter before the monsters show up."

"That's good thinking sis I'll go grab some cobble stone" said Blue Star.

"I'll craft some tools and weapons from what I can find." said Moonstone "Can you get us some wood Nickolas?"

"I'll be right back" said Nickolas flying off to find some wood.

Meanwhile with Blue Star he was walking around to find some cobble stone for some shelter. He ran into a tepig and he gave it a whack with his shovel and he picked up some parts of the meat and started chewing it. "Good shit" he said with food in his mouth.

Meanwhile with Nickolas he was punching a tree to get some wood for the shelter. he repeatedly punched it until some wood came down. He gave a painful groan then he saw that the tree was floating in thin air. He just looked at it oddly and said, "O.K" then he picked up the wood and left the odd floating tree. Moonstone was testing out a bow to make sure that it was working. Later Nickolas came back and said, "I chopped so trees."

"Got some corn on the cobble stone" Blue Star joked. He gave a slight chuckle at his joke.

"Well then lets get building" said Moonstone. It was hard work to make the shelter. They just putting blocks on top of each other util it came out a five foot wall with a door and no rooftop.

"Looks like we made our self's a work of art" said Blue Star as he stood back to admire they're work.

"Looks good nice work boys" said Moonstone.

"Um do we have enough materials left for the roof" asked Nickolas. Then from far off they heard growling from a changeling. Then they all ran inside they're 'impenetrable fortress.'


End file.
